Celestia the Best Aunt Ever (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Celestia the Best Aunt Ever. One day, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrived at the Carousel Boutique with Luna's baby, Yuna on her stroller. Princess Luna: We're here. As they got in, Rarity was making some new dresses. Princess Celestia: Hello, Rarity. Princess Luna: Look who's here? Baby Yuna: (cooing) Rarity: Hello, Yuna. Such an adorable little thing, But not a precious as my Emerald. Just as Rarity magically brought Yuna to play with Emerald, Luna had to talk to her. Princess Luna: Rarity, I'll need you to make me the best dress for my date with Hiro. Rarity: Of course, Princess Luna. I'll have it ready in no time. Soon, Rarity made the dress and for Luna. As she got out of curtains, She looked beautiful. Princess Luna: So. How do I look, Sister? Princess Celestia: You look amazing! Rarity: Thanks to my hard work, You're now fit to begin your date. Just then, Yuna was raising her hooves wanting her aunt to pick her up. Princess Celestia: Okay, Yuna. Ready for uppy? As Celestia started playing with Yuna, Luna thought of an idea for her. Princess Luna: Celestia, If you're not too busy. Perhaps you would like to foal-sit Yuna while Hiro and I're gone? Princess Celestia: Sure, Little sister. I would love to. And so, It was decided. Back at Canterlot, Luna was putting Celestia in charge of foal-sitting Yuna. Princess Luna: Here are the extra diapers, baby wipes, baby powder, mashed carrots, applesauce, bottles and pacifiers. Are you sure you'll take good care of Yuna for me, Sister? Princess Celestia: Don't worry, Little sister. Everything will be just fine, You and Hiro have a great time. Princess Luna: I will. (kisses Yuna's cheek) Mama loves you, My little filly. So, Luna and Hiro set off on their date leaving Celestia with Yuna. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: Say bye-bye, My little niece. As Yuna waves, Luna and Hiro left as Celestia started to bond with her little niece. Just as it was feeding time for Yuna, Celestia started feeding her some mashed carrots. Princess Celestia: Here you go, Eat up. Baby Yuna: (raspberry and flings the spoon at her) Princess Celestia: (gets mash carrots on her face) Oh, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: Yuna, What am I going to do with you? (realized) Now I remember, I'll just have to get you something else. (brought out warm applesauce) I've made you your favorite warm applause. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: Alright, Yuna. Open wide. Baby Yuna: (open her mouth) As Yuna eats her applesauce, She took the whole bowl and puts her face just eating it as Celestia laughed. Then, Celestia was about to give Yuna a bath. Princess Celestia: Yuna, Time to get you cleaned up. As she placed her into the tub, Yuna begins to splash. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: (laughed) Alright, Yuna. Take it easy. So, She brought out her favorite bath toys to play with. Princess Celestia: Here you are, Yuna. (shows her her favorite boat) Baby Yuna: (cooing) After Yuna's bath, Celestia decided to play with her. Princess Celestia: Yuna, Are you ticklish? Baby Yuna: (giggles as she gets tickled) Princess Celestia: Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225